


Never Grow Up

by BirdsDontEvenHaveEyebrows



Category: Glee
Genre: Adoption, Child!Klaine, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idk I got bored, Klaine Have A Child, Klainebow, M/M, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Small Break Up, Taylor Swift song, but not mpreg, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdsDontEvenHaveEyebrows/pseuds/BirdsDontEvenHaveEyebrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt have been together through thick and thin and even if they grow up? That's not going to change a thing. Hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> I found this sitting about on my phone and was actually happy with it. So that happened. Enjoy
> 
> http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YYeO6LwgEes

Two five year olds were sat on a bed. One sobbing violently as his mother is falling ill. The other holding a guitar, rubbing his best friends back. "Kurt, Kurt, shhh, it's gonna be okay," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he petted his hair. It didn't help. Kurt sobbed even more, begging Blaine to help. To make his mother better. The 5 year old couldn't do anything, neither of them could. They knew that the so called 'Cancer' is deadly, they knew she was going to die. Kurt just cried, he'd been crying since he was 3. "I'll play you a song Kurt? Okay. Please calm down..." Blaine picked up his guitar and strummed the first few notes of a song.

 

' _Your little hands wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter coz your dreaming_

_So I tuck you in turn on your favourite night light_

_To you everything's funny_

_You've_ _got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I had honey_

_If you could stay_ _like_ _that'_

 

Two eight year olds are tucked up in bed beside each other. Both of them have dry tear tracks stained onto their face. "She's gone," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear when the silence became too much. Blaine didn't reply. He didn't have a reply. What do you say to and eight year old who's mother had just died? Nothing. Instead, Blaine brought his hand to Kurt's hip and traced circles with his thumb. Kurt just looked at Blaine, tears pooling in his eyes again. Both of the boys had been feeling weird, in an amazing kind of way, lately. Like when the touched, the spark was bigger. When they shared a glance, the gleam in their eyes brightened. Little details meant so much. With no words to speak, Blaine grabbed his guitar and strummed a familiar tune.

 

' _Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break you're heart_

_No, no one will desert you_

_Just try to_ _never_ _grow up_ '

 

Two fourteen year olds had just entered Kurt's house. One of them flushed red and embarrassed. The other uncomfortable with Burt staring down at him. "You dare hurt my son," Blaine shrunk down onto himself and shook his head, terrified.

"Dad!" Kurt shrieked, mortified his dad was shouting at his boyfriend. His boyfriend! "Ugh! God why do you have to be such an embarrassment! Blaine's my childhood friend! He's not going to hurt me! Step out of my private life! Ugh!" And with that, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand tugging him up the stairs. Blaine looked upset, Kurt didn't like that.

"He was just looking out for you... Don't take parents for granted like that," Blaine had lost his parents. They left his life once he came out, he wasn't to upset, mainly just mad. Feeling angry with himself and a little embarrassed, Kurt curled in on himself and sobbed a sorry so Blaine. The curly haired boy however just grabbed his guitar and played their song.

' _You're in the car on the way to the movies_

_And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_

_At 14 there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday_ _and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_

_Remember that she's getting older too_

_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school'_

 

Two eighteen year olds are in a auditorium. Both of them accepting their high-school diplomas. One is terrified to be leaving Ohio to go to New York. He knows how crazy it will be. Moving from such a quiet place to a place where you hardly get peace. And it didn't help the fact that his father had just experience a heart attack, therefore putting stress, worry and anxiety on Kurt's shoulder. The other boy however, couldn't be more thrilled. He was leaving Ohio! Leaving the homophobic place and entering a hopefully cozy, free, non-gay-bashing city and entirely new city. He was doing it all with his boyfriend. "I'm scared," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear , fumbling with his sleeve.

"Follow me," Blaine grabbed the blue eyed boys hand and led him into a janitor closet.

"What are we-" Blaine was stood in front of Kurt, a smile sketched in his face as he strummed the into to the chorus.

 

' _Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_ No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
_

_And even though you want to, just try to never_ _grow up_ '

 

Two twenty two year olds were dancing across the floor. Both of them now legally wed. "I love you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he took the lead, twirling Kurt earning an adorable giggle.

"Love you too." Kurt laughed, fully focused on getting the footsteps right. It seemed like just yesterday the two of them were sat on Kurt's bed, Kurt sobbing because his mother had cancer. It's strange really. How people can go from being so oblivious to being so well and truly in love. The two of them laughed and danced all night. People coming up to them to announce their arrival and then later to tell them they were leaving. Both men couldn't care less, dancing was their main focus at this point and when a song came on Kurt recognised, tears welled in his eyes as Blaine sang a verse.

 

' _Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

_Memorise what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

_And all your little brother's favourite songs I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone'_

 

Two twenty six year olds are sat staring at each other in the middle of an empty apartment in New York. Both of them were scared, no scratch that, terrified of the idea that they need to start a life. Where to start though? Maybe furniture would be a good place. Blaine started unpacking big boxes whereas Kurt unpacked small ones. It was done in silence. Both of them too scared that if they said something. It would be the wrong thing. However when the bed was made, the couch was up as well as the TV. Kurt looked at Blaine, tear filled eyes. "Can we go to bed?" No words had to be said as Blaine grabbed his husbands hand and they walked into their new bedroom, crawling into bed, their noses gently brushing. Kurt hummed lightly as Blaine gently sang.

 

' _So here I am in my new apartment_

_In a big city, they just dropped me off_

_It's so much colder that I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on'_

 

Two twenty nine year olds were... Not together. One of them was sat in the cold apartment, two wedding rings somewhere on the floor. The other was somewhere on the NYC streets, playing for money. Times were tough and they broke it up. It was terrible. A drunk mistake. That's all it was. However, it turned into this. No wedding rings on either finger. No king sized bed. No children. No nothing. Well maybe there was one thing. The love was still there. That was easy to tell. Neither of the boys were eating, sleeping or breathing properly now their other half was gone. They had hit rock bottom. That was until at 12am, midnight exactly, Kurt's phone rang. Not caring to check the ID, it was never Blaine so what did it matter, he answered it, hearing light strumming from the end of the phone. He knew full well what It was.

 

' _Wish  I'd never grown up I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up I could still be little_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_It could still_ _be simple_ '

 

Two thirty two year olds were sat on their child's bed, brushing his curly locks from his hair. His name was Jack. They loved him with all their heart and their apartment was less empty with him. He took up a whole lot of space with his toys, trucks, Legos and planes. "I love you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, gently nipping at the lobe.

"I love you too Blaine," Not even thinking twice, Blaine ran downstairs, grabbed his guitar and sat facing Jack who's eyes had now cracked open. "Jack? Listen and listen carefully to papa," Jack nodded and focused on Blaine and the way his fingers moved perfectly up and down the guitar.

 

' _Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And even though you want to, please try to never grow up_

_Oh, don't you ever grow up_

_Oh, never grow up, just never grow up'_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are welcomed with open arms !


End file.
